


When was it ever enough?

by Soraxus



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Singing, Tags May Change, Tony Being Tony, but not musical like singing, i havent started yet, m/m - Freeform, maybe m/m/m, muahahaha, tony acting as a father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraxus/pseuds/Soraxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does not remember how long he has been here. The terrorist kept him here for no reason. Why was he still alive?<br/>Oh how he wished to be free. A new prisoner? He did not interest him. they will be stuck here forever. Hmm. Who's this? He is their ticket out. they can do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is your name?

**Author's Note:**

> I changed some things because I rewatched the movie and I noticed a couple of huge mistakes. Sorry everyone.

It had been a long time since he had been hold captive in this cave. The men keeping him there didn’t talk English, and he didn’t understand a word they said. A couple days ago they dropped someone else here, a man named Yinsen. He did understand both languages, so he translated it to him when the men left their prison. Yinsen was here kept as a healer, for what he didn’t know yet. 

He sighed. He longed to see the sun, feel the wind on his skin, stretch his body. How he longed to run across the stone sidewalk, to fly across water and to simply  _ live _ .

The iron doors creaking open broke him away from his thoughts. He didn’t move though. he didn’t look at his captators or at Yinsen. He didn’t beg to be let out or didn’t proclaim they -someone- would find him. He just continued to watch the wall, his shoulders relaxed and his breathing normal. He looked up when a man was thrown in front of his feet. The man who dropped the other started shouting at a nodding Yinsen before Yinsen started to turn the man on his back while his captator left the prison. Yinsen looked at him, but he didn’t move, just kept looking at him. Yinsen sighed before he comepletly turned the man on his back.

The man was covered in blood, the source was a huge gaping hole in the man’s chest. Yinsen closed his eyes and took a huge breath, while he just continued to stare. This was nothing new. Men were constanly dying around this place. He narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t like the others. For one, he looked American. Second, he was young. Not as young as him, not by long shot, but he wasn’t old. He looked in his twenties, maybe a little bit older. He frowned and started to crawl to them. Yinsen was to concentrated on healing the man, putting something in the man’s chest -was that a battery?-  that he didn’t noticing him craddling the American’s head on his lap. He did notice when he softly started singing a lullaby and the area around the American’s wound started glowing.

“Wild flower blossoming.   
I beg of you, tell me this so I know to.

Why do people fight? They all act as if it’s right.

Don’t they know that’s no way to live?”

He was stroking the hair out of the American’s face while Yinsen resumed taking pieces of metal out of the chest.

“Valiant flower blossoming.

What can you see, while you look down on me?

Why can’t people say, that they’re sorry for the way they fought?

I thought we once could.

When the sky has cleared and rains have past,

I still won’t forget the past. 

You are not alone on your own.

I remember you back then,

trembling in front of me.

Crying deep inside silently.”

Yinsen swiped the sweat of his forehead, smearing blood all over his face in the process. 

“I think I’m done. There are some shrapnel that are so close to his heart that it’s impossible to remove them.” He nodded but continued stroking the American’s hair. 

“Why didn’t you never talked to me before?”

“Talking does nothing except for taking energy.” He whispered.

“Can you atleast give me your name?”  

He looked up and whispered a small “Why?” before he looked back down.

“Because how else should call you when I need you?”

“Why would you need to call me?” 

Yinsen sighed. “Leave it be.” A uncomfterable silence casted upon them, not bothering him in te least. He wavered in petting the American when the eyes started to move slightly under his eyelids, but continued soon after. 

The man opened his eyes a little after Yinsen fell asleep.

“Hello” he whispered. “You’re in a cave in Afganisthan. Men are keeping us captivated. When you arrived you had a very big wound on your chest. The man sleeping there is called Yinsen. He was the one to remove the shrapnel pieces out of your chest. He wasn’t able to remove all though. There are pieces so close to your heart that you would have died instantly if he had tried. He did place something in your chest that looks like a battery, but I have no idea what for. I tried to heal you, but sadly I can’t remove the pieces without accidently killing you. “

The man didn’t look in pain, even though he made no move to sit up, and seemed to understand the situation he was in.

“I know why I’m here,” He raised an eyebrow at that. “But why are you here?”

“I was… a present, I think. To make a bargain. I don’t know what kind of bargain though. Nor do I understand why I’m included in it. But enough about me. Tell me, American. Why are you here?”

The man gave a boyish grin despite the situation. “I’m Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industrie. I’m the owner of the largest weapon industrie ever existed.”

He blinked. “I see.”

“So kid, what’s your name?”

He frowned. “I’m not a kid.”

The man, Tony, scoffed. “Yeah right, how old are you? ten, eleven?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. It depends on what year it is?”

“It’s XXXX kid. How long have you been here?”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m fourteen, then. I’ve been here for around three years.”

“Oh.” He felt a hand intertwine with his when tears started to fall, leaving streaks on his filthy skin.

“Are you in pain?” He asked Tony, who shook his head. “Would you mind me singing?”

“Was it you who were singing earlier?”

“You heard that?” He asked surprised. 

Tony grinned. “Yeah. It was very good, so I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

He smiled. “The city we called home, now ruins.

I've waited all this time for you, my dear. 

In my hands

A forget-me-not.”

Tony’s eyes started to close, and he blinked fastly, trying to stay awake.

“Light my fire and burn my tears,

Let my body finally fade away. 

My story will live on in the Earth

And I will wrap myself inside of it roots.

When the seasons change I'll awaken, 

For all winter I'll have been waiting. 

The forget-me-not flower has bloomed again,

Right here.” 

“You know,” Tony whispered. “You never told me your name.” 

“I remember

Do you remember me? 

Can you recall the day you met me? 

I remember

Do you remember me? 

Say once more that you love me”

Tony’s breath had evened out somewhere in the middle of his song. He smiled softly and he gently untangled their fingers while laying Tony’s head back on the ground. He stood up and slowly walked to his cot, taking out a pillow and a thin blanket. He walked back to the sleeping man, tilted his head back and laid the pillow beneath it. He laid down next to the man, curled up to his side and draped the blanket over both of them. It didn’t take long before he too fell asleep.


	2. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!  
> Hope you like it ;)

His upper body jumped up at the sound of screaming, the iron doors clattering and screeching when they were pushed open. He looked to his left to see Tony struggling to sit up and Yinsen already standing on his feet, trying to tug Tony up. One terrorist started talking fast, like he was in a rush, Yinsen nodded. 

“They want you to build them a weapon.” Yinsen told them.

“Tell us something we don’t know.” He muttered under his breath.

“Tell him I refuse.” Tony grunted next to him, leaning heavily on him, while Yinsen frowned.

“Why are they making such a big deal out of it?”

“Stark Industries is the largest weapon compagnie in the world, kid, I already told you that.” Tony said.

“You shouldn’t be so high and mighty about it, old man. It’s what landed you here.” He answered.

“Touché. And I’m not old.” 

He sniffed. “And I’m not a kid.”

Before Tony could react to that, Yinsen stopped talking, looking a bit fearful. The man’s eyes flashed with anger and he started screaming and shouting. Two other men appeared and grabbed Tony’s arms, hauled him up and dragged him out of our small prison. He sat there, before the situation sinked in and he started screaming to the men, he struggled to his feet and started to run after them, but the man who was talking with Yinsen stopped him, not paying any mind to him scratching and kicking him. The man pushed him onto Yinsen before he walked out and closed the doors. He said something to Yinsen before he too left.

“You should be more careful! What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?!”

“Where are the bringing him Yinsen, what are they going to do to him?!”

Yinsen sighed. “I have no idea, but the man said he would be back in an hour or so, and that I had to calm you down.”

“I am calm.” He sighed. “They’re probably trying to get him to agree through torture.”

Yinsen looked at him, an unreadable emotion flashing to his eyes.

“We will see.”

 

****

He was sleeping when they brought Tony back in. The terrorist made no move to be silent, but it didn’t wake him up. Yinsen went to clean up Tony’s wounds, as the terrorist assigned him to do. It wasn’t until later, after Yinsen was finished, that he woke. He blinked slowly, his hands wiping away the dust around his eyes. He really wanted to take a shower, to feel warm water flow down his body, to see the filth wash away through the drain. He wanted to be clean again. His hair flowed around his face, reaching down his back, and he searched for his hairband. Once he found it, he tied his hair and moved towards Tony. He could see the wounds on his back, probably caused by a wip, straight cut all across his back. He sighed. He didn’t want Tony to be hurt much more. 

“Hey there kid.” Tony grinned at him, looking pained.

He gave him a soft scowl. “I’m not a kid.” he sat down next to Tony, his hands able to reach Tony’s back. He started focusing his powers, which was a lot harder without singing, but not impossible. 

“Then you should tell me your name, kid.” The cuts started glowing a soft mintgreen. He closed his eyes in concentration. Silence fell over the cave, not all that uncomfterable, and he closed himself of from the world around him. When he came back to his senses, the cuts were as good as healed plus Tony and Yinsen were staring at him.

“Thanks kid.” Tony said at the same time that Yinsen said “How did you do that.”

The boy smiled at Tony before turning to Yinsen. “Well I guess there is some reason that I’m here.” His tone made sure that Yinsen knew the conversation was over. 

“You have to agree to make a weapon.” Tony’s eyes widened, but before he could answer, he shushed him. “I didn’t say you should make them a weapon. You should agree to make a weapon for them, but instead make something that can get us the hell out of here.” 

Tony blinked.

“That’s… actually not a bad plan.”

He sniffed. “What do you take me for, a fool?”

Tony looked at him thoughtfull before nodding. “Alright kid, I’ll do it.”

He sighed at the nickname, but decided it didn’t matter. 

“Go back to sleep Tony. You’ll need it.” He stood up, aware of the eyes on his back, and made his way to his cot. Once he laid down, he threw his pillow towards Tony before turning his back towards the rest of the room. 

 

***

He was awoken the same way as the day before, with loud noise. It made him hit his head on the wall. He cursed under his breath before standing, seeing Tony nodding, making the terrorist look pleased. He said something to his men before he made gestures to them. they where leaded outside, where the sun blinded them and the sand almost burned his feet. Weapons were spread everywhere, all labeled as products of Stark Industries™. An unknown man stepped forward, and he wondered how the sun hadn’t burned his bald head yet. He started talking in English, telling them about how the would have the first hand at  _ war  _ because they would have the newest Stark technology. He saw that Tony had a bored look on his face, so he probably heard that one before. He wanted to laugh -He did not  _ giggle _ !- but refrained. 

They were brought back to their prison, some weapons taken with them so Tony could start as quickly as possible. He sat down with his back against the wall while his head faced the prison bars and decended in his normal trance. 

Soon, soon they will be free.

 

***

His trance was broken by metal hitting the ground, and a terrorist with food entering the prison. The terrorist gave him the food, before locking the prison again and leaving. He looked down to see water and bread, a couple pieces of meat and beans. 

“Does someone wants to drink?” He asked softly. Both men nodded, and he passed the bottle. Both of them drank of it, leaving some for him. He poured the rest of the water over his hands, cleansing him as best as he could, before he took a piece of meat and the bread. Tony raised his eyebrow at him.

“I’m already locked in here, I am not waiting to become sick too.” He answered the unasked question. Tony’s eyes lingered on him before he return to eating. They eat in silence, not a single words exchanged between them.

Once they were finished, Tony returned to his work.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m making something stronger then this car engine.” Tony sighed. “Can’t you sing something?”

“Hm, like what?”

Tony frowned. “I don’t know, take something with passion… Do you know any Disney songs?”

Yinsen snorted. “Of all the song that exist you chose Disney songs?”

Tony glared at the man.

“I do know a couple…” Both men turned to him with curiosity.

“ If there's a prize for rotten judgment,

I guess I've already won that.

No man is worth the aggravation,

that's ancient history, been there, done that”

Tony gave him a deadpan look and muttered ‘seriously’ under his breath.

“Who d'you think you're kidding,

He's the earth and heaven to you.

try to keep it hidden

honey we can see right through you.

Girl, you can't conceal it.

We know how you're feeling,

who you thinking of?

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no.

You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh.

It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love.

I thought my heart had learned its lesson.

It feels so good when you start out.

My head is screaming ‘get a grip, girl,

unless you're dying to cry your heart out!’.

Girl, you can't deny it.

Who you are and how you're feeling.

Baby we're not buying,

Hon we saw you hit the ceiling.

Face it like a grown-up,

when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no.

Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love.

This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love.

We'll do it until you admit you're in love.

You're way off base, I won't say it.

Get off my case, I won't say it.

Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love.

At least out loud I won't say I'm in love.”

He let himself fall down on Tony’s lap and started laughing loudly. Tears fell down his eyes and he wiped  them away, smearing filth all over. When he managed to calm down he saw Tony smiling down on him and he grinned back cuddling up to him. He felt hands go through his hair and he hissed when it met a knot. Tony murmured out an apology and petted his head. 

“Just a couple of days and we will be out of here.” He heard Tony mutter in his hair just before he fell asleep. 

 

*** 

“So, you’re making a supersuit?” He asked. Tony nodded.

“I have no idea how to get both of you out of here though. I guess I still have to figure that one out.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, Tony. Clear the way out and I’ll be fine.”

Both men raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t comment it. After all, he had no reason to lie. He watched them arguing, smiling softly at them interacting. They were almost done. 

***

They had been interupted by the terrorist once, who told them to make a weapon, not whatever they were making. They threatened them to get it done by tomorrow, or they would die. He silently scoffed at the fact it took them so long, but otherwise stayed silent. They had one day. That would actually be enough, they just needed enough time to get the suit started. When they left Tony placed the suit in that way so the camara’s didn’t see him while he was putting on the suit. Both he and Yinsen helped him, carefull not to hurt Tony. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way. He cursed. 

“I’ll start the suit.” He said to Yinsen. Yinsen nodded and walked towards the doors. It took them about half a minute to get to the door and a strip of metal was shoved away, letting a man look into their prison. The man started to talk in a language he didn’t know and Yinsen called back, sounding uncertain. The strip was placed back and the door opened. Yinsen quickly shuffled back and he walked away from the laptop. 

“Where is Tony?” The man asked with a heavy accent, almost making him unintelligible. He shrugged and sat down on the couch and the terrorist ignored him turning back to the others making gestures towards the cave. The men walked straight past Tony. 

_ Come on _ , he thought. The laptop made a noise and a man looked at it. Tony’s are swung out and hit the men on the head, swiftly knocking him out. The others started shooting at him, but bullets came from the suit and hit them. He and Yinsen both picked up a machine gun and followed Tony. The terrorist kept coming, like cockroaches, and soon Yinsen left to create a diversion. They could hear Yinsen screaming and shooting, getting further and further separated from them. After quite some time, they found the exit, only to be stopped by the bald leader terrorist, Yinsen layed at his feet, breathing heavily. He rushed towards him while Tony fought the man. 

“Stay awake, Yinsen. You’re one step away from seeing your family.” he muttered,

“I am.” Yinsen answered, his breathing uneven. “I was never planning on surviving. My family is dead, and now I can finally go see them.” Hot tears burned across his cheeks, and he nodded. 

“I understand.” He said. “It’s alright, you can go now.” Yinsen’s breathing slowed and eventually stopped while his eyes started to glaze. He took a deep breath and stood up, just in time to see the terrorist slammed into the wall and be burried under gravel. Tony looked at him.

“It’s time to go.” Tony nodded -Or atleast, he thought so. It’s hard to see with the mask on.- Once he stepped outside the sun blinded him for a couple of seconds, but he recovered fast and started shooting the terrorist coming at them, as did Tony. 

“Are you ready?” Tony shouted at him. He quickly tore of shirt, binding it around his middle while two sets of wings came from his back. They were butterfly wings formed as bird wings. Both were longer then his arms, see-through greenish blue with flecks of purple and silver. Everyone stared at him before the wings started to move. Tony came into action and shot a flame at the weapons laying everywhere, while he too started flying, causing them to explode. the whole camp exploded and he and Tony had only just escaped. Soon though Tony crashed, no more power in his suit, and he flew down to help him out of his suit. As soon as his feet touched the ground did the wings melt back with his skin and did he pull his shirt back on, walking over the sand on naked feet. 

Finally, he was free!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is "Won't say I'm in love." by Disney. It's from the Hercules movie.

**Author's Note:**

> The first song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c83HLDbLre0  
> The second song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Om7J4cMpxU0


End file.
